


The Neighbour

by Jenthetrulysly



Series: trulyslytherin's LJ Prompt Party [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beginnings, House Hunting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Paradise, mon frère,” Danny added while he pushed the dark sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose. The afternoon glare was unbearable. “Is being able to sit in my cozy hotel suite and order pizza how it should be done.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McParrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/gifts).



> Original Prompt:
> 
> ❤ I'll play. The house next door to McGarrett's is up for sale. It's got a gorgeous balcony overlooking the beach and a telescope set up for looking at, well the owner says it's boats out on the water. But what might prospective buyers actually see (on the beach next door)? And will it put them off buying the house? ❤
> 
> I have to admit I took some, uh, artistic liberty with this one. I hope I haven't gone too far.

“You’ve got to see this place for yourself, Danny,” Matt murmured as he took a right turn into a side street. “It’s unbelievable. It’s what paradise should be-” 

“Paradise, mon _frère,_ ” Danny added while he pushed the dark sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose. The afternoon glare was unbearable. “Is being able to sit in my cozy hotel suite and order pizza how it should be done.” 

“Danny,” Matt continued, before bringing the car to a stop. “Trust me, you’re going to love this place. And it’s available for a song too.”

“If you love it so much why don’t you buy it for yourself?” Danny quipped, getting out of the car. He almost regretted it as a blast of hot briny air slammed into him. They were nearer to the ocean then they were 20 minutes ago. He climbed onto the sidewalk and walked along to the house with the ‘For Sale’ sign on it. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. 

“Is this it?” he asked incredulously, hiking a thumb over his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Matt answered as he locked the car before joining his brother on the sidewalk. He clapped Danny on the shoulder. “I would if I could, brother. Not every one of us can burn money like you. You can also thank me later.” 

Danny had just opened his mouth to say something when a female voice floated toward them.

“Hi, you must be Mr Williams.” They both looked up to see a woman in a cream blouse and pencil skirt coming at them, her heels clacking loudly against the pavement. “Patricia Carpenter, Honolulu Estate Agents.” 

He shook her hand. ”Please, call me Danny, and this is my brother Matthew.” 

“Hi,” Matt greeted with what Danny assumed to be his most lascivious grin. Danny rolled his eyes. “Call me Matt.” 

“Anyway,” Danny interrupted as he looked up at the two-storey weatherboard house. He allowed his eyes to follow one gutter piper down the side of the house into the front garden, where there were a selection of dandelions and hibiscus, half wilted in the intense Hawaiian heat. A lanai wrapped itself around the house, where a swing seat sat to the right of the front door, swinging lazily to the intermittent afternoon wind. “How long has this property been on the market?” 

“Four weeks,” she replied, moving away from Matt to open the front gate and head toward the front door. “The current owner didn’t want to actually part with the house.” She paused in her explanation to open the front door before stepping aside to allow the brothers in. “He tried everything under the sun to stop them from foreclosing it, but he had no choice but to file for bankruptcy. Please,” Patricia extended an arm out. “Have a look around, no one is here at the moment.” 

“Why, thank you for stating the obvious,” Danny mumbled as he took in the sight of the empty living space. It was much cooler and darker in the house, causing Danny to peel of his sunglasses. 

The interior of the house was nothing exciting. Each of the cream walls was the same and had an uneven rough finish. The wooden floorboards groaned as he completed a circle around the room, examining the fireplace, the empty mantle and out of each window. There were two windows – one overlooked the front of the house and the other one showed the side driveway and a large portion of the fence. A quick examination of the kitchen and back room followed, before he spotted the stairs leading up to the second floor. 

Danny had just turned around to let Matt and Patricia know when he saw them standing at the window, discussing the different types of rugs which would accentuate the dark timber of the floorboards. Knowing a lost cause when he saw one, he climbed the stairs to see what else was there.  

The upper landing was dark, and essentially a long hallway which went from one end of the house to another. He peered down the corridor and spotted a bathtub, which he presumed led to the bathroom. However, bright light spilling onto the floorboards drew his curiosity, and he approached the light which split onto the floor from underneath the 2nd door to the right.

Gently easing the door open, the hinges creaked as Danny entered what he assumed was the master bedroom. A door on the other side led to what Danny assumed was either a closet or an ensuite, and blinding light. The bedroom faced the back of the house, and the lanai overlooked the private beach that ran at the back of the property. It was beautiful.

The mid-afternoon sun made the sky glow orange and the reflective surface of the ocean shimmered in swirls of color and light, sparkling vibrantly in the heat. The sand was pristine, almost white, and there was a trail of half buried footprints leading from the house next door towards the ocean. Entranced, he stepped out onto the lanai. 

The afternoon breeze was heaven on his heated skin, and he took a deep breath of the salty air and closed his eyes, immersing himself in the sounds, smells and the feeling of sunshine on his skin. For once in his life he actually agreed with Matt. _This_ was as close to paradise on earth. He could get used to this. Against his will half jumbled thoughts of a table set up in the corner to his left with a cushioned chair and his laptop balanced on the table popped up in his mind, cup of coffee in hand. So long as he didn’t actually get wet or go for a swim, that was okay.

Danny’s foot accidentally kicked something. Opening his eyes, he quickly bent down and managed to stop the offending thing before it rolled off the lanai completely. It was a pair of binoculars. He cradled the viewing instrument in his hand, examining it to see if there were cracks or any way to determine to whom it belonged. The binoculars were covered in a layer of sand and had a crack running along the body of the barrel but it was otherwise usable. Lifting the eyepiece closet to himself, Danny scanned the shoreline. He was able to make out a trail of footsteps running from the house next door to the shoreline, and there was a beach bag and a bright blue towel draped lazily over it.

Then, a man emerged from the waves. For one ludicrous moment Danny thought he had seen a merman of sorts but then when the stranger stepped out of the water he mentally chastised himself for being silly. But still, how the fuck had he managed to miss the dark head of hair amongst the waves?

Danny watched the tall, tanned man drag his surfboard along the sand. In the afternoon sunlight the droplets of water on his bare skin glistened as they ran down the planes of his muscled abdomen, down his tattooed arms and the back of his neck. Danny gulped as he watched the mysterious stranger paused to push some straggly hair out of his eyes as he carried his surfboard further away from Danny, his blue swim shorts riding dangerously low and they clung onto tapered hips.

Pressing the binoculars flush against his face, he followed the brown haired man as he spiked his surfboard in the sand before he reached for the blue towel and began to dry himself. Danny’s mouth went dry while he watched the smooth flex of muscles as they rippled with each movement.

Slinging the damp towel across his shoulder, the man below picked up his surfboard and carried it – back to the house next door!

Danny pulled the binoculars away from his face when the man disappeared from view. Even though he was burning, he knew it had nothing to do with the Hawaiian heat. Even though he had resented this ‘pineapple infested hellhole’ from the moment he set foot on it, he was determined to stay in this place so long as Gracie was happy. He was determined to be a staple in her formative years and piss Rachel off to no end.

“So Danny,” Matt’s voice rung out from behind him. “Whaddya say?” 

He could always use some smart investments. Land was always a safe bet, and Danny was never a betting man. He was enough of a realist to know that the life of a writer would not, could not last forever. Even though he firmly believed in the artist’s lifestyle choice of poverty, he was sure that he needed a more kid friendly place then his hovel like apartment right now. 

Making his decision, he answered his brother. “It’s acceptable, I guess. Grace would love the beach.”

 

PAU

 


End file.
